1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a data interface apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a high-speed interface apparatus for transmitting serial data at high speed and a deskew method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A method of transmitting serial data at high speed is usually used for interface in display devices or image sensors. Such high-speed interface methods include a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface and a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI).
High-speed interface systems provide giga-level high-speed data transmission and transmit a clock signal and data through separate channels. Accordingly, a transmitter outputs the clock signal and the data at the same time. However, a phase difference (i.e., a skew) may occur between the clock signal and the data in a receiver.
Since the receiver recovers the data using the clock signal, it can be difficult to interpret the data when there is skew between the clock signal and the data. Therefore, it is important to compensate for the skew between the clock signal and the data.